The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the Hybrid Tea class, which was originated by me by crossing the variety `Jacaranda` with an unnamed seedling (SR 80.077).
The primary objective of this breeding was to obtain a new large type rose with a good presentation and bud shape in different colors. Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware are:
(1) A large typically pink flower;
(2) Rapid flowering cycles;
(3) Highly glossy foliage;
(4) A vigorous upright plant of medium height; and
(5) A plant which has very few prickles on the rachis.
Asexual reproduction of the new rose variety by cutting and grafting using Nathal Briar as rootstock, as performed in a greenhouse in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, shows that the aforementioned characteristics and distincions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.